Central Region
The Central Region, It is where the Four Great Divine Kingdoms and the [[Sea of Miracles|'Sea of Miracles']] are situated. The four Divine Kingdoms were the highest level of existing powers within the Sky Spill Continent. Compared to the four Divine Kingdoms, other regions were like small mountain villages. For instance, take the Great Zen Region. Within the Great Zen Region, a high level Life Destruction martial artist would be the top master. But in the four Divine Kingdoms, a Divine Sea Supreme Elder was a top master; high level Life Destruction martial artists were relatively common. Compared to the other regions, the four Divine Kingdoms were an entire boundary stronger. Originally, when rumors spread that a Crown Prince from the Divine Kingdoms had come to the South Horizon Region, Yin Yang Profound Palace’s Xing Can had immediately gone out to visit him with her son. From this, one could see the difference in status. Organizations Four Divine Kingdoms * Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom * Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom * Asura Divine Kingdom * Seven Star Divine Kingdom * Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Past - Overview The four Divine Kingdoms were divided into the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom, Asura Divine Kingdom, and Seven Star Divine Kingdom. These four great Divine Kingdoms held over a dozen well known and famous Emperor powerhouses. In addition to all those other Emperor level powerhouses that remained hidden in the world, every Divine Kingdom had nearly 10 Emperor level powerhouses, or perhaps even more. Of the four Divine Kingdoms, the strongest was the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. The Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom was famed for its alchemy techniques and the entire country was rich in wood spirit jade and all sorts of heavenly materials that were useful for alchemy. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that nearly every martial artist within the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom was familiar with alchemy. Even if they weren’t an alchemist they would still have some superficial knowledge of alchemy. Second to the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom was the Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom; they were famous for their refining techniques and their lands held all sort of deposits of precious metals and minerals. Within the Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom, nine out of 10 martial artists were refining masters. Nearly every inherited heaven-step treasure of the Sky Spill Continent that didn’t originate from ancient times came from the Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom. Coming in third was the Asura Divine Kingdom. They were a relatively isolated and independent Divine Kingdom. Although they were far weaker than the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom and the Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom, this was mainly due to the fact that there weren’t any special resources located within their borders. The Asura Divine Kingdom was a land of mostly demonic path martial artists and the social customs within were considered quite barbaric. In fact, publicly killing someone on the streets couldn’t be considered uncommon or exciting. And last of all was the Seven Star Divine Kingdom. They too didn’t have any special resources, causing the development of their Divine Kingdom to be greatly limited. The Seven Star Divine Kingdom was well known for their array formations, but no matter how strong array formations were, they were still auxiliary skills. In terms of enhancing a martial artist’s cultivation, they were naturally inferior to the mass production capabilities of alchemical techniques. Present After the rise of Yang Yun, the great powers that surrounded the region had to obey him. This was the start of a totalitarian rule under Ancient Devil who controlled Yang Yun and Whitedemon. Inevitably, Yang Yun cunningly defeats his oppressors and claims sole rule over all of Sky Spill Continent. Emperor level Clans like the White Clan had to submit to his will and the four divine kingdoms were helpless against his rule after the death of their peak powerhouses. However, due to Lin Ming's absolute strength and heroism, they become freed from the constraints of an estranged Yang Yun and paved the way for Lin Ming's glory and legend throughout the continent as the Highest Under the Heavens. After the great war, Lin Ming establishes Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom which becomes the greatest power in the continent. The Asura Divine Kingdom dissolves after Yang Yun's death and the Situ lineage goes into reclusion. Sects Within the borders of the four Divine Kingdoms, there were numerous fifth-grade sects. They were all led by the four Divine Kingdoms, with a relationship similar to how the Seven Profound Valleys and Divine Phoenix Island were related. Lists of all known sects in the vicinity of the Four Divine Kingdoms: * Misty Stream Sect Royalty In the four Divine Kingdoms, pedigree and background were secondary to strength. If one did not have a high enough background, then the resources that they could obtain would be limited. If one had an elite background but did not stand out, then they would fall into obscurity. Thus, having these were essential in the central region where hidden tigers and dragons roamed about. In order for the royal families of the four Divine Kingdoms to maintain their thriving bloodlines, they also had to have a massive number of talents and a correspondingly massive amount of heirs. Even if their bloodline was amazing, they would need a large base of talents to screen out the most extraordinary amongst them. And humanity’s ability to multiply was extremely terrifying. The four Divine Kingdoms had a history of over 10,000 years and the number of royal family juniors had grown by a near exponential rate. In every generation, the most astounding talents of the bloodline would be screened out. All martial artists with ordinary talent would be eliminated, becoming nothing more than sacrifices for the rest. High Prince The status of a High Prince was basically at the pinnacle of the royal family, only second to the emperor's. Within the Divine Kingdoms, the successor of the High Princes were decided in a different method from in the mortal countries. In those mortal counties, they took the eldest son of the wife as the successor. However, in the four Divine Kingdoms, the title of successor belonged to whoever had the greatest degree of talent. Martial Artists Life Destruction Masters In the Sky Spill Continent, there were some martial artists who had been able to become Peerless emperors after reaching the fourth stage of Life Destruction. However, these were very rare occurrences. This mostly happened when someone stumbled into a massive bout of luck that allowed them to become Emperor powerhouses. Even then, they would be the weakest of the rank. The most common Emperor powerhouses had reached stages five or six of Life Destruction before becoming Emperors. There were very few who had reached stage seven of Life Destruction and nearly none who reached stage eight of Life Destruction. As for ninth stage of Life Destruction, those were legendary existences detailed in ancient texts from the Realm of the Gods. Divine Sea Supreme Elders Of the 90 some Divine Sea powerhouses remaining in the Sky Spill Continent, nearly half of them had relied on lucky chances to break into the Divine Sea. That was over 40 people! Of the remaining 50, although a majority of them broke into the Divine Sea with their own strength and will, they had neither divine bodies or variation bloodlines and they weren’t even at the seventh stage of Life Destruction, but the most ordinary and common sixth stage of Life Destruction. Although they were stronger than those that relied on lucky chances to break into the Divine Sea, it would be extremely difficult for them to step foot into the middle Divine Sea realm. Considering all factors, there were 20 people in the Sky Spill Continent that managed to break into the middle Divine Sea, and only a single person that was at the late Divine Sea realm. That was Old Man Good Fortune. All other late Divine Sea masters were slain by Yang Yun. Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Region